1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pharmaceutical manufacturing and research and development relevant numerical analysis and report generation, and more particularly to a server for integrated pharmaceutical analysis and report generation service and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, when pharmaceutical manufacturing and research and development-related numerical analysis and report generation is desired, the tools available to the user are always limited to commercially available common statistical application software packages, such as SAS (SAS Institutes), Statistical Package for the Social Science (SPSS), and Residue. Although such software packages have the benefit of presenting calculation results immediately without being limited by the network speed, numerous disadvantages exist.
For example, the problem of platform compatibility and software compatibility often arises, because such software generally can only be installed on a MICROSOFT® operating platform, but the same set of software cannot be installed in a new MICROSOFT® operating system environment (for example, WINDOWS 7®) when the operating system is updated. In addition, one by one installation of stand-alone software takes a long time, and the software can only be operated on a specific computer installed with the software, which limits the use to a specific space, and thus cannot meet the requirements for cross-regional and cross-border use.
Moreover, the operation process of such software is often troublesome. The reason is that the use interface function of such software is usually divided and hidden in different sub-window functional menu items, so the user cannot gain an overall view of all the functions at a glance, and may even need to use special program instructions in order to display an interface for input, which is rather inconvenient. In addition, special program syntax is needed to perform data calculation and report generation, which is not easy so the user needs to refer to a large number of instruction manuals. Further, such software packages generally divide a numerical calculation into many steps that may each require the user to fill in different numerical values or manually select a calculation mode, so the complete calculation often takes a lot of time to complete.
Furthermore, such software packages are not designed for pharmaceutical manufacturing and research and development numerical analysis, so new applications will cause new problems. The reason is that the new applications do not conform to the original requirements and purpose of the design, so a software package often cannot provide sufficient analysis calculation, and the entire calculation often can only be accomplished by using several software packages. In short, the user him/herself must add or develop multiple sets of separate software tools. Since different software packages are used differently, the user must learn to use each with its own complex and professional tools. In addition, the user has to assign the calculation work to different software and manually integrate the calculation results from different tools, so as to obtain the finally calculation. This is costly in terms of money, time, and man power, and too much manual intervention in the operation is also likely to cause omissions or errors in some processes.
Another tool currently available for pharmaceutical manufacturing research and development numerical analysis calculation is spreadsheet computer software, such as MICROSOFT OFFICE EXCEL®, which is applicable to most numerical calculations. Compared with the above-mentioned software packages, EXCEL® has the advantage of easy acquisition in addition to the fast calculation and immediate presentation of results. However, EXCEL® is also not designed specifically for pharmaceutical manufacturing and research and development numerical analysis calculation, so human errors in, for example, field setting and formula input easily occur, and a lot of time and manpower are required for repeated checks. In addition, learning to use such software is also time-consuming. Another disadvantage of EXCEL® is that malicious programs such as Trojan horses or back doors are easily inserted therein.